


Mr. Blue Sky

by SweetieFiend



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta focused, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, more tags as chapters progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: Dan was never bothered by the fact he was a Beta. It was just something he reluctantly accepted in his youth. He was happy now and that's what mattered. He had his band with his Alpha lover, Brian along with co-starting on Game Grumps with his Omega best friend, Arin. But what happens when nature begins to take its course and Dan is left to wonder if he will only ever be recognized as an undesirable Beta?
Relationships: Arin Hanson/Brian Wecht, Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson, Dan Avidan/Brian Wecht, Dan Avidan/Suzy Berhow, Dan Avidan/Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson/Brian Wecht, Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson, Suzy Berhow/Brian Wecht
Comments: 19
Kudos: 60





	1. Beta Male

**Author's Note:**

> It has been quite some time since I've been passionate about a project. This is a revamp of my old fic "Stay in Control" and will hopefully make for a better, more compelling story. Will admit, the match that struck the fire was in this past weeks "Good Content with The Grumps!"
> 
> Thank you to the beautiful @what-with-the-egobang-and-such for betaing!!!

It was late in the evening when Dan pulled into the driveway of his home. As he parked and turned off his car, he saw that the kitchen light was still on. Brian was still awake, which would be nice. He hadn’t seen much of Brian in the past week. With a yawn, he shuffled inside, locking the door behind him, he toed off his shoes and entered his home. Soft jazz could be heard coming from the kitchen. 

As Dan turned the corner, he saw Brian sitting at the kitchen table, laptop open and taking notes. He was reading something, Dan knew he was. He remembered Brian mentioning something about an article coming out he’d been excited to read. With a sleepy smile, Dan made his way over to lean down and kiss Brian on the cheek. Brian smiled and reached up with his free hand to tussle Dan’s hair.

“Hey, didn’t know you’d be home tonight,” Brian said.

“Yeah, I wanted to be in our bed.” Dan sighed as he let himself fall into Brian's available lap. 

“How was recording?” Brian asked, letting his hand slide from Dan’s hair to his back. He stopped note taking for the moment, but he did allow himself to skim the next few lines of his article.

“S’fine,” Dan mumbled into Brian's shoulder. His voice was gravely and tired from the hours of yelling and talking with Arin. 

“Just fine? Get a lot done?” Brian asked, but Dan didn’t answer or even move. After a moment, Brian heard Dan softly sleeping on his lap. He smiled and went back to his article. He wasn’t going to bother rousing Dan at the moment. He knew that Dan needed his rest, it also had not been the first time Dan fell asleep on his lap. Brian would put Dan to bed eventually; he let himself enjoy the closeness of his boyfriend. 

~~

In the morning, as Dan was waking up, he reached over to feel for Brian, frowning when his hand just slid over unoccupied bed sheets. Turning to the side, he rubbed his eyes and tried to wake up. His eyes stung, wanting more sleep, but he knew he had to wake up and get some work done. 

His throat hurt, and he wanted tea, but his bed was too warm and comfortable to move. When did he get to bed anyway? The last thing he remembered was sitting on Brian's lap, listening to him talk. He groaned and sat up when he realised he was just in his boxers. So Brian had put him to bed. He knew Brian would, but he sighed in embarrassment. He could put himself to bed. He didn’t need help. 

Willing himself out of bed, Dan went downstairs. He peeked around to find Brian, but saw no one. Did he leave already? How late in the day was it? He saw that his phone was plugged in and sitting on the counter charging. Did Brian do that too? He reached for it to check his messages, seeing a text from Brian:

_ ‘I tried to wake you up but you were out. I let Arin know that you’re going to be taking a rest today. I’ll handle band stuff. You just rest today and I’ll see you when I get home. Love you’  _

He has the day off? He didn’t need a day off. He felt fine. He just felt a little tired. Unplugging his phone, Dan went over to sit on the couch. He texted Arin to see if he really did have off for the day. What would he do with himself? Dan figured he could answer his emails or work on some songs. He had to do something, he didn’t feel right just sitting at home. 

A shower and a cup of tea later, Dan was dressed and on his laptop. Arin had been messaging him all day, just to make sure he was okay and if he needed anything. Dan didn’t like to be babied, but appreciated the gesture nonetheless. 

As Dan continued to answer emails throughout the day, he kept thinking about his conversation with Arin the night before. It was getting late into their recording sessions and they were both getting delirious, which happens on occasion and makes for good episodes. Dan never really minded since Arin was his best friend, but last night, Arin asked a question that he did feel uncomfortable with.

As they recorded, Arin, for some reason, was stuck on asking Dan his status. It was something Dan didn’t particularly like to talk  about. Arin was a proud Omega. He never lied about it and was always up front with it whenever he was asked. Dan had never known an Omega as out in the open as Arin was.

Then there was Brian, as Alpha as they get. Brian's whole family was mostly made up of Alphas. Which, Dan figured, was why Brian felt the need to dote and care on him so much. Dan didn’t particularly mind most days, but it did feel overbearing, like today. Just because he was a little tired from the day before did not mean that he needed a full day off from working. 

As for Dan, he was a Beta. He felt there was nothing entirely special about him status wise. It’s a reason why his musical Sexbang persona was an Alpha. Betas were not typically seen as anything special. Beta’s weren’t as territorial as Alphas, or parental as Omegas. As times changed, so did people's views on Alphas, Omegas, and Betas, but stereotypes and prejudices still existed. Growing up, Dan always wanted to be an Alpha. He kept waiting for the day where he would present, but it never came. 

He shut his laptop and went to go lay on the couch. He didn’t know why this was bothering him again. He knew it shouldn’t, but it was. Maybe he was tired when Arin was drilling him on the subject on camera. Sighing, Dan threw his arm over his eyes and tried to forget about it. There was nothing wrong with him, and he needed to remind himself of that. 

~~

Later that night when Brian returned home, Dan was pulling chicken nuggets from the oven.

“Hey, you're back!" Dan grinned, making his way over to kiss Brian. Brian kissed him back lazily and sunk into a chair.

"Yeah, I'm back, and ready to relax," Brian told him and he rubbed at his eyes.

"Everything went okay at the studio right? I was messaging you," Dan asked. Brian didn't answer him as much as Dan would have liked. Despite being home, Dan wanted to be as present as possible when it came to their band. 

"Yeah, everything is going fine. I can handle it." Brian brushed it off. 

"I know, but I still want to know." Dan sat across from Brian and looked at him. Sighing, Brian cupped his hand against the back of Dan's neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was a harder kiss than Dan was anticipating; it took him off guard. Once they pulled away, Brian pressed his forehead to Dan's.

"I know how much it means to you. That's why I’m making sure everything goes exactly how it should. I just need you to trust me, okay?” Brian asked. Dan pulled his head away slightly and nodded. Brian was right, Dan did need to trust him, and he did. 

"I do. But can you at least update me? I don't want to be left guessing. Being home alone all day…" Dan sighed. 

"You're right, and I'm sorry. I just saw how tired you were I wanted to help," Brian explained.

"I appreciate it, but I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself." Dan pouted playfully at Brian.

"Yeah, a grown man who makes chicken nuggets for dinner," Brian teased and stood, going to the refrigerator.

"Hey! They're chicken  _ fingers _ . There's a difference!" Dan defended. 

Once it was time for bed, Dan and Brian lay beside one another. Dan let himself be held in Brian's arms. Even though it was a warmer summer night, he desperately needed this closeness. Starting tomorrow, Dan would be back to work, starting off with another long recording session with Arin. A part of him felt a little nervous. What if Arin brought up Alphas and Omegas again? He didn’t want to have to deal with that again. He decided that he would actually talk to Arin about it before they recorded. Dan didn’t want to make Arin feel bad after telling him before that it was okay, but if they were to move forward, Dan would have to tell Arin how he really felt. 

~~

In the morning, Brian and Dan decided to have a nice breakfast with one another. They both had a heavy work week ahead and the time they would spend together would specifically be work focused. Going out to their local diner for a quick breakfast together was what they both needed. Once home, they both got ready to get to work. Brian grabbed his backpack and turned to Dan as they stood at the front door. 

“You going to be okay today?” Brian asked as they were getting ready to leave.

“Yeah, I’m going to be fine. Probably going to end up staying over after recording,” Dan told him. Brian nodded with a slight shrug.

“I’ll be here and if anything changes and I need you, I’ll call.” Brian leaned in to give Dan one more kiss before leaving for work.

“See you.” Dan waved as he finished packing his backpack, heading to his car, he drove to the Hanson household. 

As Dan approached the door leading into his friends home, he was met by Suzy. He smiled at her and entered. Dan had always thought that Suzy was beautiful, but there was something extra about her today. Her hair and make up were immaculate and her sunny personality relaxed him a bit.

“You look nice today, Scuze.” Dan grinned as he set his bag down. 

“Yeah, I'm filming today. So I’ll be in the other room, Ross is here too,” Suzy told him as they walked down the hall together.

“Right, we need to film Steam Train today too. I forgot.” Dan lightly tapped his own forehead.

“It’s okay. I’ll be in the guest room, so if you need me just call.” Suzy waved at him and turned the corner to go finish filming. Dan waved back and went into the living room to see Arin and Ross, sitting on the couch together talking about an old N64 game. 

“Hey, guys.” Dan waved as he made his presence known.

“Hey, Dan!” Arin waved back.

“Heeey,” Ross whined, keeping his attention on a video game case. Dan jumped on the couch between them.

“What are you guys doing?” he asked, and the two of them caught Dan up on their conversation. 

It was just about time to record when Ross left the room. As Arin was setting up the game Dan knew that this would be the best chance he had to talk to Arin. He cleared his throat.

“Hey, Ar?” Dan asked.

“Hmm?” Arin answered without looking at him.

“Remember the other day when you asked me if I was an Alpha?” Dan asked a little slowly, like he was creeping up on the subject. That was when Arin looked up from the T.V.

“Yeah?” Arin answered a little more sincerely. Dan knew that he now had his full attention.

“You think for the future we can not talk about that kind of stuff?” he asked. 

“Oh, yeah totally. Did I say something wrong?” Arin asked.

“Oh, no no, you didn’t. It’s just...I-I don’t want to talk about it, at least not on camera,” Dan admitted.

“Yeah sure. Totally. Only talk will be about my own Omega goodness,” Arin tried to joke, and it did make Dan smile a little.

“Thanks, man,” Dan told him as Arin went over and patted Dan on the back.

“Anytime.”

The rest of the recording session went really well. It was just like any other day, filled with fart jokes and stories. Dan did feel recharged after the day before, and his talk with Arin. Even when Ross came in to film some Steam Train episodes, he felt more himself. Breaking for dinner, they played late into the night and before long they were playing Yoshi's cookie. Neither of them remembered who put the game in the system or why, but they were playing it. 

It wasn’t until the sun rose that morning that Dan woke up on the couch next to Arin, who was laying on Dan’s shoulder as they slept. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around the dimly lit room, the music from their game still playing. It was too much to handle so Dan reached for the remote to turn the T.V. off so they could wake up. 

Glancing over at the still sleeping Arin, he got up to stretch and wake up. He went over to his phone to check his messages. Brian had messaged him a few times, just ‘I love you’s and ‘have fun with everyone’ with the occasional bad joke. He smiled as he plugged in his phone to charge. He needed a shower, and some tea to feel more like a person. 

No one in the house was up, Suzy was also a night owl so it wouldn’t be likely she was awake this early either. Being use to their home, he helped himself to a cup of tea and leaned against the counter to drink it. Looking down, he saw Mochi walk over to him. 

“Hey, Mochi.” Dan grinned and knelt down to pet him. The cats soft fur was nice to the touch as he enjoyed his tea. After a moment he decided to go back into the recording room with a sleeping Arin. 

Sitting down beside him, he checked his phone and finished his drink. Arin was sleeping soundly and Dan didn’t want to disturb him. He would glance over at Arin every so often to check if he would wake up soon. His brown hair hugging Arin’s face like a curtain. Dan reached over to brush some hair from his face, feeling the warmth of Arin’s breath against his hand. Dan stopped for a moment and quickly pulled away, not wanting to return to the thought that crossed his mind in that moment. 

Once Arin had awoken, he gave Dan what he needed to shower before he left. As Dan was leaving the bathroom he was approached by Arin.

“Hey, I don’t meant to be that guy, but I can’t do more episodes today,” he said.

“Oh? Why? Is everything okay?” Dan asked. What could have happened in the time he was in the shower.

“Suzy isn't ...really feeling well? And I have to take care of her today,” he explained.

“Oh, did you need me to get anything from the store? Like soup or something?” Dan offered. He looked over Arin’s shoulder, wanting to check on her, but Arin gently placed his hand on Dan’s chest. He looked embarrassed.

“Ah, no. It’s okay. I just need to take care of her today. Just me and her, yknow?” Arin asked. Dan arched an eyebrow. 

“Oh uh...sure. Okay, I get it,” Dan said as he went to get his things as Arin followed.

“I’m sorry. Suzy just gets embarrassed when it happens while company is over,” he explained. 

“It ...Oh! Oh, okay. I get it. Yeah no, totally.” Dan understood now. Suzy was going into heat. It was why Arin needed him to leave.

Dan understood what heat cycles were. He took health class in school so he understood the basics. Also, as a man in his thirties, had seen the occasional Omegasploitation porn. Ones where Omegas are in heat and begging, typically for Alphas, who were always muscular men with huge knots. He didn’t want to think of Suzy like that, he hid his face as he pulled his backpack over his shoulder.

“I’ll text you?” Dan asked.

“Sure. Get home safe.” Arin had shown him to the door and waved goodbye.

On the drive home, Dan could not get the image of Suzy in heat out of his mind, even though he was a Beta, thus heats not having the biggest effect on him as they would Brian. That made him grip the wheel. Did Brian know when Omegas would go into heat? Did he know when Arin or Suzy went into heat? How much did it bother him? Should he even ask? He sighed, why was he so hung up about this again? He knew he was overreacting again. He shook his head and pushed those feelings down again, not wanting to revisit them. He promised himself he would go home, see Brian and work on the band with him. 

When Dan entered his home, he looked for Brian. Setting his bag down, he called for him as he wandered the halls. Hearing the shower turn off Dan waited by the door to see Brian exit. A towel around his waist and his hair still slightly damp. Dan stared for a moment before pulling Brian into a deep kiss. Brian kissed back as Dan wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him into the bedroom, discarding the towel in the hall.

Dan needed Brian, his mind was swimming and he needed a distraction. Seeing Brian in that moment was the exact thing he realized that he needed. Not really seeing Brian outside of quick mornings and evenings. Real time was something that he desperately needed. He didn’t want to think about Suzy in heat, or even Arin in heat. He didn’t want to think about Brian wanting an Omega. 

Dan just wanted Brian, and he wanted to feel needed by Brian. Dan needed to be sure that Brian knew that he could come to him with any desire. Dan wanted to be sure that Brian knew that he could fill any desire that Brian ever wanted. He wanted to prove that even as a Beta, he could satisfy his Alpha lover. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Omega Male

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin is an Omega and he has no problem with that. He leans into that fact fully, breaking down the Omega norm. He's grateful for his wife, Suzy, who is also an Omega, for being his rock when times were hard. 
> 
> Although, after an awkward recording session with Dan, things start to get a little weird. With Heat just around the corner, it makes it harder for Arin to think straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to the lovley @what-with-the-egobang-and-such for beating! I love you, girl <3

Arin was young when he presented as an Omega. He remembers hiding in a school bathroom for a few hours before a school aide found him and called his mom to pick him up. Arin thinks that this was around the time he really started to hate schools. It was one of the most embarrassing moments of his life.

But as he got older, he realized that it wasn’t as big of a deal as he made it out to be when he was younger. It happened to some Omegas. Suzy was lucky, she presented as an Omega while she was home. Arin had told the story of how he presented a handful of times on the show. He didn’t have much shame in it anymore. 

Arin wasn’t ashamed at all to be a male Omega, lots of people were! When he came out as an Omega on twitter, of course he was met with “those” type of people. Which was something he was prepared for and expected. Despite living in a more progressive society, people still had their prejudices. However, there was an even bigger, louder wave of overwhelming support. It moved him, making him wish he had something like that when he was young. Arin decided then to become that person he needed to other younger Omegas. 

~~

One afternoon, as Arin and Dan were recording for Grumps, he felt like something was off. He was tired and it was harder to focus than normal. He was hungrier, wanting to snack more while recording. On top of it all, the sexual jokes he would make at Dan become more explicit and frequent. That’s when Arin realized, he knew that his Heat would be starting soon. He always felt like this right before it started, but he had to finish up work. He’d deal with it later. 

“So Dan, you’re an Alpha right?” Arin asked at the start of the new episode. Dan spit out his drink onto the table. Making Arin laugh, causing Mario to fall to his death...again. 

Dan was laughing nervously as he wiped off his mouth as the level reset. Arin was laughing as he repositioned himself on the couch to continue playing the level. 

“Dude, what? Where did that come from?” Dan asked when he was able to compose himself. He sounded embarrassed.

“I’m just curious!” Arin said in a jokingly defensive voice. 

“I am not having this discussion with you right now,” Dan said dismissively and shook his head. 

“Aw, come on!” Arin pressed as he died, again, causing him to scream and Dan to laugh.

“Why don’t you focus on not dying for the millionth time.” Dan grinned. 

“Oh, it’s so easy for you to say, Daniel!” Arin teased as they continued on with the session. Arin was still uncomfortably distracted, but he was able to finish with a good handful of episodes to edit for a little while. 

Arin did stay away from Alpha talk with Dan as they continued to record. He did slip in his celebrity Alpha crushes during one particular episode. 

“Dude, you’re such an Omega,” Dan teased

“Well, what do you want from me?! They’re hot!” Arin yelled, making Dan laugh again.

“Arin, you’re married,” Dan pointed out.

“Yeah, and Suzy knows it too!” Arin defended. Dan nearly choked on his tea laughing and setting it down on the table.

“Oh my god, okay. Next time on Game Grumps!” Dan ended the episode. 

Arin was giggling as he stopped the capture and saved the game. Glancing at Dan, he noticed that he was more focused on his phone than normal. Arching an eyebrow, he reached over with his leg to gently tap Dan on the foot. Dan looked up at Arin, he didn’t like how unreadable Dan’s face was.

“What’s up?” Arin asked.

“Nothing?” Dan said waving his hand. “Just a little tired, that’s all.” He yawned. It didn’t sound entirely convincing, but Arin decided not to press him. 

~~

As Dan left for the night, Arin yawned and climbed up the stairs, closely followed by Mochi, who passed him on the stairs. It was a little on the earlier side for him to be this ready for bed, but he knew he needed rest. All day recording sessions always wiped him out, on top of his Heat approaching, he needed all the rest he could get. 

Entering his bedroom he smiled. Suzy was already in bed, looking at her phone and petting Mimi. Arin made his way over and collapsed face first onto the bed, causing the mattress to bounce. Mimi hoping down with the sudden unexpected turbulence. Suzy giggled and reached over to rub Arin’s back. 

“Long day?” she asked.

“Yeah, but we got a lot done, so it’s worth it.” Arin yawned and nestled into Suzy’s lap. She curled in closer to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. 

“That’s good, and now you can rest,” she told him as she put her phone on her nightstand.

“Yeah, I’m exhausted though,” he sighed.

“Your monthly is coming,” she teased and Arin looked up at her.

“Yours too,” he pointed out.

“I know, and you don’t hear me complaining.” She messed with Arin's hair. 

Arin pulled himself up Suzy’s body to rest against her chest. Sighing in content, he let himself get lost in Suzy’s soothing heartbeat and comfort of her chest. It calmed him, as he let himself rest. He could feel Mochi crawl onto the bed and snuggle right on Arin’s shoulder, but he was too tired to care. 

~~

In the late morning, Arin rubbed his eyes as he re-read the text from Brian. He had only just woke up and his brain wasn’t fully functional yet. If he was processing the text properly, Dan wouldn’t be recording today which worried him. Was Dan getting sick? Was he that tired yesterday and Arin didn’t notice? He replied, telling Brian that Dan didn’t need to worry, and that he would check in on Dan later in the day. 

He was grateful when Brian offered to come over to record in Dan’s place. Just as Arin was finished brushing his teeth, Brian was already in their living room. Suzy had let him in as she went to look over everyone's schedules. Brian had only been in a few Grumps episodes, but he knew the format well enough and Arin didn’t doubt his ability. Brian was a good recording partner. He found it easy to play off of Brian. He could see why Dan worked with him so well.

As they wrapped up a few episodes, Arin made his way to the kitchen for a drink. Suzy was there as well, doing her own work on the kitchen table. Giving her a smile he grabbed a Monster from the fridge.

“How’s today going?” Suzy asked.

“Fine,” Arin said bluntly. He didn’t mean to sound short.

“Miss Dan?” Suzy asked shutting her laptop and facing him. Arin nodded.

“Yeah? Like, don’t get me wrong, I love Brian.” His voice got softer as he approached her. “It’s just too close to that time of the month for me, y’know?” he asked looking hopeful at Suzy. 

It wasn’t a secret that Brian was an Alpha. When they first met, he and Suzy knew right away. Omegas could just tell when an Alpha was near, even when they weren’t in Heat. Something about evolution, Brian had explained it before, but Arin forgot. 

“Do you need a break?” Suzy asked.

“Nah, I’ll be fine," Arin promised as he kissed her, heading back into the other room to finish recording. 

Brian had to leave early to finish up work for him and Dan. Arin showed him out and waved from the door as he pulled out of the driveway. Once he left, Arin shut the door and collapsed on the living room couch. He had been texting Dan on and off. He practically didn’t believe Arin when he told him, yes, he did have the day off. Arin just wanted Dan to be okay. He worried about him a lot. 

Arin was just about to have a nap when Suzy came over with some tea. Setting his mug on the table, she sat beside him and let him rest on her lap. 

“Is that the special tea?” Arin asked as he reached for the mug.

“Yeah, I have a cup too," Suzy answered, holding up her own mug. 

“You too?” he asked, propping himself up on his elbow to try and sip. 

“Yeah, not yet, but I feel it. I always know when you start I’m not far after," she said.

“Me too,” Arin agreed as he set the mug down, it was still a little too hot to drink. 

“Brian being here today really didn’t help,” he mumbled. 

“It’s not his fault,” Suzy pointed out.

“I know.” Arin felt bad for saying anything at all about it. 

“Just relax, okay? I can turn a movie on?” Suzy grinned as she reached for the remote.

“Speed Racer?” Arin asked.

“Absolutely,” she said as she set the movie up and Arin rested on her lap. He just wanted to turn his brain off and unwind. He didn’t want to focus on the creeping thoughts in his mind. It was only his Heat. He would get over it in a week. 

~~

Arin was happy when Dan came back to record. He looked more refreshed than the last time they were together. It relieved Arin a little, but it also worried him that he was overworking Dan. He would have to talk to him about that. He was also happy to not be around Brian on this particular day. With his Heat so close, he didn’t want to have Brian trigger anything on accident. Arin had heard stories of Omegas going into Heat just by being around Alphas, he didn’t want that to happen to him. Brian was one of his best friends, he didn’t want to make things awkward. 

However, Arin and Suzy had had this talk before since they were both Omegas. They understood that deep down there was a primitive want for an Alpha mate. It didn’t mean that they loved one another any less, they just knew and understood. They’d had several discussions in the past about it, and it always came back to ‘No matter what, I want to stay with you’. They agreed to cross the metaphorical bridge when it appeared. 

  
  


Half way through their recording session Suzy had texted Arin, which was odd. She was only in the other room. Taking a quick look at his phone as Dan was focused on a particular stage, he tensed. Suzy had gone into Heat. The text assured Arin that she was okay, just unable to come out of their bedroom for now. 

Arin bounced his leg, he wanted to check on her, but he couldn’t. If he left to check on her, he would be indisposed for the next day at least. He couldn’t do that while Dan and Ross were over and they still had so much to do. He was distracted for the remainder of the episode and he hoped Dan didn’t notice. As they wrapped up and started an episode of Steam Train, he excused himself to check on Suzy.

  
  


When he opened the door to their bedroom, he heard Suzy shuffle under the covers. The room was dark and Tool was playing softly. He looked at the bed and could tell how miserable she was.

“Hey babe,” Arin tried to come in, but stopped when he heard vibrating.

“H-hang on.” Suzy’s voice sounded strained and tired, it made Arin feel bad he couldn’t

help her at this moment. 

“Listen, we still have a ways to go, but I'll be in as soon as we’re done," Arin promised. He took Suzy’s whining as an answer. 

Arin shut the door and went back to the other room to try and multitask. He wanted to get to Suzy as soon as he could. They just needed a few more episodes of Steam Train and one more Grump episode. That was easy, they could absolutely do that. He also didn’t want to embarrass Suzy by telling Dan and Ross to leave. 

Ross had left after recording which left Dan and Arin for one more episode. They decided to order dinner and finish up.

“Oh, we should ask Suzy if she wants anything,” Dan mentioned as he pulled out his laptop.

“Ah, yeah. I can get her something,” Arin told him. He knew Suzy wouldn’t want anything, but he would get her something regardless. He knew that she would be hungry later, so it would be nice to have something for her. 

Things kept getting worse after that. The capture kept failing and half way through they had to start over. Sighing, Arin went to go fight with the cords, plugging and unplugging, trying to get it to work. He needed a break, he was worried about Suzy and with work not doing what it should, he began to get frustrated. Dan knelt beside Arin and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Its okay, we can figure this out,” Dan encouraged him. Arin didn’t want to think about how close Dan was, his hand on his shoulder. He knew it was the Heat talking, but he wanted to kiss Dan. He wanted to kiss Dan so badly, but he couldn’t. 

“Yeah, Sorry. It’s just annoying, y’know?” Arin tried to play it off. Eventually, Arin was able to get the capture to work. He and Dan now had to play catch up. 

  
One episode turned into a few hours, and before Arin knew it, it was dark and they were sleepily playing a game that Arin would not remember. All he remembered was Dan’s warmth and the rumble of his voice as he let himself fall into Dan’s chest. 

Soon enough, Arin was asleep. By the time he woke back up, Dan was sitting beside him, awake, with a cup of tea. How long had he been out? Was Suzy okay? Sitting up, Arin excused himself to check on her. Peeking into the bedroom he saw that Suzy had fallen asleep. The room smelled too much like her though, Dan would absolutely notice. He quickly shut the door. He had to take care of Suzy now. 

Coming back down the hall, he stopped Dan and explained the situation without explicitly stating what was wrong with Suzy. He didn’t like to talk about Suzy’s heats. When it came to himself, he didn’t care, but he respected his wife and her privacy. He would never think about airing her business without her permission. 

~~

Once Dan was gone, Arin made sure the cats were cared for, before heading back into the bedroom. He was in the kitchen, preparing Suzy’s favorite breakfast. He knew she hadn’t eaten. Before he can do anything to her, he wants her taken care of. 

Making her a nice bowl of ramen, her favorite tea, and plenty of water he brought it upstairs. Carefully opening the door, Arin set the tray down on her nightstand. Suzy was beginning to stir awake. Arin sat down and gently shook her, giving her a gentle kiss on the temple. She was sweaty. 

Opening her eyes, Suzy looked at Arin and kissed him deeply. He gasped and let her kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her torso and kissed her back. Suzy's arms quickly wrapped around Arin’s body as she pulled him down onto the bed. Regaining his balance, Arin pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her. Her face was flushed and she was looking back at him with lustful eyes. Arin leaned back down to kiss her cheek.

“Eat something for me first, love,” Arin whispered in her ear.

“Later….” Suzy whined and kissed his neck.

“You need it,” Arin encouraged.

“I need you,” she argued. Sighing, Arin brushed the hair from her face.

“You’ll feel more up for it once you’ve eaten.” He pulled away and got the ramen. Pouting, Suzy sat up and leaned against the headboard. She looked uncomfortable.

Handing her the bowl of ramen, Suzy started to quietly eat. Arin leaned back on his arms and made sure she wasn’t eating too slow. As she took another bite, she seemed to relax a little. 

“Good?” Arin asked, Suzy nodded.

“Can we get a bath after you eat?” he asked.

“We?” Suzy looked up,

“Yeah, I slept on a couch all night with Dan. I gotta get the stink off me,” Arin joked. Suzy smiled slightly and went back to her ramen.

“I knew you smelled different. Your scent mixed with Dan’s is nice,” she commented. 

Arin did agree, Dan smelled nice, but there was something about the way Suzy said it that made him feel a little off. He didn’t bother her as he let her finish the ramen, he would pass her water to make sure she stayed hydrated. When she was done he took the bowl and Suzy crawled into his lap.

“Now?” she asked.

“Bath?” Arin suggested, and Suzy pouted.

“You need to digest and you’ll feel more refreshed,” Arin mumbled into her ear as he eased her up. Suzy let him as he led her to the bathroom. He sat her down and ran the water. Going back to Suzy, he began to carefully undress her, and gently eased her into the tub. Stripping down, he followed her in. 

Suzy almost immediately leaned into Arin. He held her in his arms as he let her body soak before lathering up her favorite soap to wash her. As he washed her, he really looked over Suzy’s body. He thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. The one person he could never see his life without. She understood what it was like to be an Omega, and for that he was grateful. She always cared for him in Heats, he was going to do the same. 

Rinsing her down and drying her off, Arin didn’t even bother getting her dressed. Carrying Suzy back into the bedroom, he laid her down on the bed. Suzy propped herself onto her elbows and watched Arin. Crawling onto the bed, Arin softly kissed the inside of Suzy’s thighs. His facial hair tickling her as she lay back down on the bed. Reaching down to pet Arin’s hair from his face. He could see and feel Suzy pant as he inched closer and closer to her. Holding her down with one arm, he buried his face between her legs, making sure to make up for abandoning her the previous night. 


	3. Alpha Male

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian knows that Danny needs to rest and tries to help. When the smell of impending Heat passes through, his thoughts and feelings on Danny, and their mutual friend Arin, are challenged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this too me so long to update! Life and motivation haven't been lined up well haha.

Brian laid Danny down onto the bed. Covering him up, he gently pushed Danny’s hair from his face. He sighed. Danny looked so tired. He had been working so hard all week they could barely see each other. Sitting down on the bed he pulled off his own shirt, tossing it to the ground. Reaching over to turn off the light, he crawled into bed beside Danny and pulled him close. 

Wrapping his arms around Danny, he laid in the dark silence. He was waiting for Danny to get home, to talk to him. He missed him and he wanted to talk about his day, but, when he saw how exhausted Danny was all he wanted to do was help. 

He held Danny close and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. He was so worried for Danny. He was so sick when they first met. He knew that Danny’s health had gotten better over the years, but Brian wanted Danny to stay well. He didn’t ever want to see him sickly ever again. He knew that logically, Danny would be fine after he rested, but that feeling didn’t go away, that guilt feeling Brian felt. He knew that it was all emotional, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was the cause of Danny’s illness.

Danny hadn’t been well in the slightest when they first met. Living in that small apartment with pushing twenty people would do that to a person. Brian remembers seeing that apartment for the first time, and the worry and dread that followed that night. The night he first saw Danny’s apartment he began to understand, Danny’s dependance on weed, strive to become a rockstar, all while bouncing from job to job. 

Brian even admits he was a tad judgemental of Danny at the time. He figured that if Danny had a degree, why didn’t he use it? But, he never pushed the subject, he just wanted to make music with Danny. It was Danny’s energy and passion for music that Brian fell in love with. 

~~

_ “This is a fucking joke.” Danny turned away to quickly rub his hand against his eye.  _

_ “I’m sorry, I didn’t want it to happen this way, either.” Brian tried to explain himself as he approached Danny. He reached out to gently touch his shoulder, but Danny jerked away. Danny couldn’t even look at Brian and it killed him.  _

_ “Danny, I--” Brian was cut off. _

_ “Just...please don’t. I don’t want empty promises. I….knew this would happen. I just thought that when it did, you would tell me.” Danny finally looked up at Brian and sniffed. Brian's heart broke. He looked like a beaten puppy. _

_ “I do love you.” Brian was gripping onto Danny's hand, forcing himself to not break eye contact.  _

_ “I love you, but I’m moving out of the country.” Danny pulled his hand away.  _

_ “And I don’t want this to end! We can still make this work! Please, promise me we can _

_ still make this work!” Brian knew he was begging, but he couldn’t lose Danny.  _

Brian didn’t remember how he was able to convince Danny to take a chance when he left for London. They were on shaky terms when he had to leave, but Danny was still at the airport that day to see him off. He would be standing in that exact same spot when Brian would return for good. 

However, Brian had to watch Danny’s health deteriorate from 3,504 miles away. Not being able to hold or comfort Danny killed him inside. He still kicked himself over snapping at a particularly annoying student one day, only because he hadn’t heard from Danny. Brian did like to think that now he was more consensus of his behavior. 

Brian never appreciated being given a free pass on his emotions just because he was an Alpha. He was more than just a testosterone driven Alpha male. He had his PhD, he could play several instruments, he’s funny, and caring. That was what Danny would tell him at least. Brian believed every word. Danny only ever saw him as Brian, not, Brian the Alpha. 

~~

Brian decided that Danny was going to rest. He texted Arin, advising him of Danny’s exhaustion and he even offered to fill in on a few episodes if needed. He made a list of things he needed to prioritize. Answering emails, meeting up and going over a few stuff for NSP, helping out Arin if he needed to. Letting Danny sleep, he quietly got up, wrote him a note and started his busy day. 

The last thing he had to do was record a few episodes with Arin. He had no problem doing so, he had recorded with Arin before. He thought that they worked well together and was looking forward to it. He was getting tired, but Brian was not about to let that stop him from making sure Danny had a good relaxing day off. Yawning, he parked his car and went inside Arin and Suzy’s home.

Arin answered the door when he knocked and Brian could tell right away that there was an air about him. He stiffened a bit as he was invited inside. Only taking a few steps in, Brian stopped to sneeze. Arin turned to him.

“You okay?” Arin asked.

“Oh yeah I’m fine just uh…” Brian cleared his throat. “It’s um,” He didn’t know how to explain it. He didn’t want to say outright that he could smell Arin’s upcoming Heat. With Suzy in the house as well, Omega Scent was just barely lingering in the air. He was never completely sure if Omegas were aware of their own scents like Alphas. 

“What?” Arin asked, snapping Brian back to the conversation.

“It’s nothing. No big deal, what games are we playing?” Brian derailed the conversation as he made his way to the living room.

~~

Brian knew what he was getting into by agreeing to record with Arin. The timing was, of course, just off. He had to sit beside Arin, who he could feel on the brink of Heat while keeping a straight face. Brian has always prided himself on the fact he wasn’t a mindless Alpha, because he wasn’t. He thought he had great control over himself, but something about being so close to someone familiar, he could feel walls begin to break.

He knew it was all genetics, he knew that biologically, he was reacting to signs Arin was subconsciously emitting. Every time Arin moved, Brian would be hit with a very sweet smell. Tying back his hair, shifting on the couch, or even walking past him, Arin smelled wonderful. Suzy wasn’t helping either. She had come into the living room a handful of times to talk to Arin, that was when Brian had to clench his teeth and bear it. He had to keep his mind on recording and getting back home to Danny.

“Hey, Brian?” Arin asked. It snapped Brian out of his head as he glanced at Arin.

“Yeah, Arin?” He asked.

“Are you okay? You’re gripping on the controller like, super hard.” Arin pointed out. Brian looked down to realize that his hands were shaking as it held onto the controller.

“Oh, Sorry. Didn’t realize.” He made himself relax as he sat back onto the couch.

“Are you like...comfortable?” Arin asked quietly. 

“Yeah of course.” Brian blew it off but Arin sighed and set his controller down.

“Dude, I know it’s weird. If you’re really not comfortable you have to tell me.” Arin’s voice was just a little quieter than normal. It threw Brian off, was he really that obvious? He looked over at Arin and there was an awkward moment of silence. Arin bit his lip, sighing, he stood up.

“I’m going to nab a drink, do you want anything?” Arin asked. Brian shook his head.

“No, I’m okay.”

When Arin left the room, Brian set down the controller and sighed. Resting his hands over his eyes, he tried to relax. He needed to calm down, he needed to not focus on the intense Omega smell in the room. Checking to see if Arin was coming back, he leaned over to rummage through his bag. Checking the smaller pocket, he found a small vial of ointment. He always had some with him when he left the house. It was a specific ointment made for Alphas to suppress Omega smells. He used it a lot when he lived in London. Taking just a little bit, he dabbed some on his cupids bow and sat back, waiting for Arin to return.

~~

When Dan was back at work, Brian tried to focus back on his workload. Things were going back to being normal, which is what Brian wanted. He just wanted Danny to be alright and things could go back to how they were. He didn’t want to think about Arin going into Heat right next to him. He didn’t want to think about how warm Arin’s body was, how soft it was, how his hair smelled…

Brian sighed and set his pencil down. Leaning back in the chair, he ran his hands over his face and groaned. He didn’t want to think about Arin. He didn’t want to think about how their house just  _ reeked _ of Omega. He didn’t want to think about the dream he had the night he came back from recording with Arin. Those thoughts still ran in his mind as much as he didn’t want them to, he couldn’t make it stop. He knew that he needed to get this out of his system, but he had to wait until he was home. 

Of course, nothing goes according to plan and as Danny mentioned to him that he would be staying over Arin’s due to some technical errors, he’d be home alone. Which was okay, Brian has been home alone a number of times, but he wasn’t counting on his work taking up the better part of his evening either. By the time Brian made it home he was so tired that he just collapsed on the living room couch and fell asleep.

~~

He woke up too early in the morning. The sun was shining right in his eye and he couldn’t really block it out. Groaning he sat up and rubbed his face. He didn’t know how long he had been out for.

“Danny?” Brian called as he looked around the living room. He wasn’t sure if he was home yet, but the silence answered his question. He was still so groggy, he shuffled to the bathroom. He needed to wake up, he felt so gross after sleeping on the couch all night. 

Running the shower water, he stripped out of his clothes and gently stepped in. He let the water run down his body, he felt so warm and the water helped him cool off. He ran his hands through his hair, keeping his eyes closed as to not get water in them, but as they were shut, he thought of Arin again. He thought of Arin’s warmth, his smell, his voice, his everything. He tried to ignore himself, he knew this was wrong. 

Gripping onto his hair he tried to fight it, he tried to fight off the urge, but it just got harder and harder. Softly groaning, he let his hand travel down his body as he lazily gripped onto his semi hard cock. Bracing himself against the wall with his other hand, he slowly began to stroke himself. He thought of Arin going into Heat, he let his imagination run wild of what he could have done if Arin let him that day. He kept building on the fantasy more and more until he finally felt a release.

As he got out of the shower, he dried. He really needed to get more sleep. He was so tired. If anything, the shower just made him even that more exhausted. He felt ashamed of what he had done. He felt wrong for feeling the way he did. But...it was just a fantasy, he didn’t have to tell anyone. What he did in privacy was his business, and it’s not like anyone had been hurt. Just a tired Alpha alone in the shower with his thoughts. 

With a towel loseley wrapped around his waist, he stepped into the hallway and saw Danny. It looked like he had just come home as well, he looked just as tired as Brian did. The hallway was too silent with Brian and Danny just staring at each other. Brian recognized the look in Danny’s eyes and was grateful when he pulled Brian into a kiss. It was fast, Danny quickly approaching and pulling Brian in close, cupping his face and kissing him deeply. Brian didn't fight it, he allowed his towel to fall as Danny led him into the bedroom, he needed to not be in control.

The shower wasn’t enough, Brian needed someone. He needed someone to submit to, and he was glad that it was Danny. He was glad he didn’t need to be an Alpha with Danny. He could just turn his brain off and give Danny whatever it was he wanted and needed. He could let himself feel vulnerable in the arms of the man Brian truly loved.


	4. Omega Female

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her Heat Suzy tries to get back into the swing of working. But after a somewhat telling conversation with Dan, her focus turns towards her relationships with Arin, and her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to what-with-the-egobang-and-such for betaing as always!!!

Suzy hated when she went into Heat. She hated being at the world's disposal and not being able to do much about it. She could never get any work done. But luckily, she had Arin, another Omega who understood how she felt. She was always hesitant to tell anyone she was an Omega. She saw her status as no one's business but her own. Suzy never wanted to give anyone a reason to take advantage of her, not wanting to be like every other female Omega in the world. She didn’t want to be another stereotype.

She was so relieved when her most recent bout of Heat was finally over. It wasn’t particularly hard to deal with. As far as Heats went, she felt normal and nothing was really out of the ordinary. Marking it all down on her Heat Cycle Tracker App, she was happy to have someone like Arin to care for her during her most vulnerable time. 

The only thing that made her Heat remotely difficult this time around was Brian. She personally tried her best to stay away from Alphas when she was close to Heat. It was an easy task when she was younger, she would just stay locked in her room for a week and come out like nothing happened. But things changed after she met Brian. When she found out he was an Alpha, she felt wary. She trusted Brian, he wasn’t like other Alphas she had known, and they were good friends. But that nagging feeling of ‘Brian is an Alpha’ never fully went away. 

Suzy had never been scared of Brian, far from it. He was one of her best friends and she loved him. He always respected her space when she was about to go into Heat, and she appreciated it. He was one of the only Alphas she knew that really understood personal boundaries. She was never able to understand how Arin, who was also about to go into Heat, could sit and record with Brian all day. Maybe Male Omegas were different. 

~~

Suzy was setting up her camera and lighting in the guest room, preparing to film a makeup tutorial. Arin and Dan would be in the other room recording, she thought they were still in the middle of one of the Mario games, she couldn’t remember. Then, Barry and Ross would be over in the afternoon. It made Suzy happy though, she liked having a full house. It reminded her of home growing up. She sighed, catching herself. That was another Omega stereotype, wanting a big family. She shook it off though quickly, found families counted in Suzy's mind. Right now, she didn’t want to think about children. 

As Suzy was finishing up she heard her air conditioner make an odd noise. Huffing, she went to go see what the problem was. It was too high up and she couldn’t really see what the problem was. She looked down at Mochi, who walked over to watch her.

“What are we gonna do, Moch?” Suzy asked her cat. Mochi just sat down and stared at her.

“I don’t know what we're gonna do! I can’t reach!” She said playfully. She didn’t find talking to her cat odd. Mochi listened, which was what was important. 

“Uh, Suzy? You okay?” Came a family voice and Suzy froze. Was Dan here? She thought she was home alone right now. Arin had an errand to run before they got started for the day. Did he show up before Arin left? Turning around she saw Dan right behind her, looking confused. 

“Uh... “ Suzy couldn’t figure out what to say; she felt so embarrassed. 

“Do you need help?” Dan offered and pointed to the air conditioning. 

“Oh yeah, uh, I heard it make a weird noise. I don’t know if it’s broken or not because I can’t see. Arin’s usually the one to….” Suzy didn’t know how to finish the sentence. She just made a gesture and shrugged. She didn’t think she’d have to explain to Dan that she was too short to see. 

“Oh, well, lemme see.” Dan walked over and looked, having no issues reaching and following Suzy’s instructions they were able to quickly fix the minor issue. 

“Thank you so much, Dan” She gently patted his arm in affection. She still felt embarrassed that he caught her talking to Mochi. Dan grinned and knelt down to pet Mochi.

“I didn’t hear you come in,” Suzy said as she leaned against the wall.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. Arin just told me to come in,” Dan explained and Suzy just waved her hand.

“It’s totally cool. Want a cup of tea while we wait for Arin to get back?” Suzy offered and Dan accepted. 

Suzy led Dan to the kitchen as she went to the kettle. Dan leaned against the counter and pulled out his phone. Mimi was in the corner eating her food.

“Will you and Arin be recording late again?” Suzy asked.

“We shouldn't. Brian and I have stuff to do later, so I’m hoping it can just be a short day,” Dan explained as he ruffled his hair. 

“Oh? What are you up to?” Suzy asked as she grabbed two mugs. She was specifically looking for the mug Dan always ended up using when he was over. It became a cute running joke.

“Nothing fun, just band stuff," Dan sighed.

“The four of us need to go out sometime. Like, I know we always see each other. But I mean like, go do something fun,” she said,

“Like a double date?” Dan asked. 

“Yeah, we totally deserve it!” Suzy said proudly.

“It would be fun,” Dan thought out loud.

“We absolutely deserve time off too, yknow?” Suzy explained as the kettle went off, signaling that the water was done. She went to prepare the tea and Dan went to stand beside her, ready to take his mug when she was done. 

“Yeah totally. I see Brian all the time, sometimes I forget it's not quality time,” he admitted as he was given a hot mug. 

“You guys should schedule date nights. It’s what Arin and I do,” Suzy suggested as they went to sit at the table. Dan shrugged, sitting across from her, he leaned his elbows on the table. 

“I’d like to do that, but with Brian we still always end up talking shop.” Dan sighed and looked into his mug. 

Suzy watched Dan for a moment, it was quiet, but not awkwardly quiet. She could feel that Dan wanted to say something, but she didn’t want to pressure him. Suzy and Dan had an understanding of each other's emotions. Maybe it was the way their feelings worked, but Suzy and Dan just clicked. Dan glanced over at Suzy.

“What's wrong?” Suzy finally asked.

“Huh? Oh, nothing, just a little spacey.” Dan brushed it off and took a small sip of his tea.

“Are you sure?” Suzy pressed.

“Yep, totally fine.” He grinned. 

She didn’t entirely believe him, but she didn’t want to press it. If Dan wanted to talk to her about something heavy, he would when he was ready. 

“Well, I’m going to be busy in the other room if you need me.” Suzy reached over to squeeze Dan’s hand. He squeezed it back and went to the other room with his tea. Arin would be returning soon. 

~~

Suzy worked on getting a few things organized before she started to really record. Mochi and Mimi came in the cuddle at her feet as she worked. She took organization seriously after moving out to California with Arin. With all they wanted to do and dreamed of doing, she had to make sure that they were both on top of everything at all times. 

As she began to record her tutorials she could hear Arin and Dan in the other room. They were laughing loudly enough that she wanted to go and see what it was they were laughing about exactly, but she didn’t want to be a distraction. 

When it came time to order dinner, Suzy came out with her laptop to decide what they wanted to order. She sat beside Arin on the couch. Once they decided on what they wanted, the laptop was passed around so everyone could put in what they wanted to order. Dan was sitting at the other end of the couch, texting Brian. Suzy ended up watching him carefully, hoping to not draw attention to herself. Dan was staring intently at his phone, as if he was in the middle of an important conversation. 

“Hey Dan, your turn.” Arin passed the laptop to him. Dan set down his phone and took the laptop as he silently put in his order. 

Suzy went to get the food once it was delivered, bringing it to the living room where Arin and Dan were still working.

“Hey, I already told Arin but, since this is running a little later than we anticipated, Brian was going to come over. Is that cool?” Dan asked as a small bag was handed to him. 

“Oh yeah that’s totally cool. We love having Brian here.” Suzy told him as Arin opened up his container. 

“Cool, thank you. I’m sorry I forgot to mention it to you sooner," Dan apologized.

“It’s fine, really.” Suzy ruffled Dan's hair and took her food to the other room. 

~~

Brian was over not long after that conversation and the four of them ended up sitting at the kitchen table with what remained of their food and various notebooks. 

“I’ve been really liking the Starbomb one,” Arin mentioned as he pointed to the word ‘Starbomb’ that Brian wrote down a few days earlier. 

“Yeah?” Dan leaned over the table so he could see. 

“Can we have a minute where we’re  _ not _ talking about work?” Suzy half joked, remembering her conversation with Dan earlier in the day. She didn't miss the side glance Dan had given her. 

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” Brian apologized as he shut the notebooks he had brought over. 

“Don’t be sorry!” Suzy waved her hand. “I just wanted to take a moment to really relax with my husband and two of my friends,” she explained. 

There was a certain air in the room that the four could feel. It wasn’t tension, or an awkward silence. There was just a feeling in the room that no one could entirely place. Like everyone wanted to say something, but worried about interrupting someone who would try to speak at the same time. The food was almost gone, someone could get up to get something to drink, but that would make noise, and then the attention would be on that person. Was it really that hard to be around each other when work was not the topic of discussion? 

Suzy was tired of it. She knew what she wanted to say and she was going to say it. Arin was her husband, she could tell him anything. Brian and Dan were two of her best friends, and she wasn’t scared of talking with them. She wanted them to remind them all that work and actual quality time were two different types of dynamics. 

“So, I was thinking," she cleared her throat, “We should all go on a double date sometime soon," she said confidently. 

“Where?” Arin asked, his eyes lighting up just a little bit. 

“I dunno, Disney? That’s always a good go to,” she suggested. 

“I am way too old for Disney.” Brian laughed and leaned back in his chair. 

“Oh, no way man. No one is too old for Disney!” Arin said, sounding jokingly offended. He even placed a hand over his chest. 

“You two are like Disney fanatics," Dan teased. 

“Which means we should all go and have a fun time!” Suzy tried to persuade them. She hoped Dan could realize what she was doing and agree to go. 

Brian looked at Dan who shrugged his shoulders.

“I do like Disney…and it would be fun to go with Arin and Scuze," he said, giving Brian a specific look. Brian thought for a moment and nodded.

“I’ll go...but I won’t smile in any pictures and I want my own Minnie Mouse ears," Brian stated.

“I’m sure we can meet those demands.” Suzy laughed, the idea of Brian wearing Minnie mouse ears making her laugh.

Once Dan and Brian left for the night, Arin and Suzy began to wind down from the day. They were both night owls so they wouldn’t be going to sleep anytime soon, but it was good to just relax. They agreed on a movie to watch together. While Arin was finishing up in the other room, Suzy sat in their living room with her laptop. Scrolling through a few websites, she was favoriting different sets of custom Minnie Mouse ears. 

She wanted to surprise Brian with them, if Minnie Mouse ears were his only demands. She finally settled on a pair of ears that had sequin yellow bow, instead of a traditional red. She decided to get a pair of blue mickey mouse ears for Dan so they could both match. Grinning, she added them both to her cart and proceeded to check out. 

**Author's Note:**

> More notes and talk of this fic can be found on SweetieShips on tumblr!


End file.
